


A Poor Substitution

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [7]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Trevor is his usual problematic self and Mati has to set him straight





	A Poor Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> spawned from:: which-oc-would.tumblr.com: which OC would eat a packet of ketchup like a Go-Gurt?

“What the hell is all this shit?” Trevor mumbled upon opening the fridge.

Mati looked up from her book, “Yogurt.” 

“Since when does yogurt come in tubes?” 

“Since 2006.” 

“How—? Okay.” Trevor took a breath. “What is yogurt doing in my fridge?”

“Well for starters it's good for you. It's also convenient to take on the go. And it tastes yummy.” 

Trevor looked at Mati in disbelief, yet grabbed a tube of yogurt and sat next to her. She watched with a small smile as he ripped it open, squeezing the tube from one end to his mouth until nothing was left. 

“Well?” 

“It was good.” 

“Told you so.” Mati smiled. “But please don't eat too many at once.” 

“Why not?” 

“They're only good in moderation. I don't need you shitting any more than you already do.” Mati rolled her eyes. 

“So like, one a day?” Trevor asked.

“Sounds perfect.” 

 

Except the box of 12 individual tubes was gone in four days. Mati didn't touch a single tube of yogurt in those four days.

“I thought we agreed on one a day?” Mati asked, tossing the empty box out of the fridge.

“I may have…forgotten?” Trevor offered. 

“When your stomach starts hurting do not complain to me.” 

 

Within a week, Mati found Trevor walking around, sucking on a packet of ketchup.

“What are you doing?” 

“Trying to find my other boot.” 

“I mean, what's in your mouth.” 

Trevor pulled the packet away from his mouth, looking at it as if he didn't know he ate it's contents. “Ketchup.”

“Why are you sucking on a packet of ketchup?”

“You didn't buy any more yogurt.” 

Mati blinked at Trevor, unable to fathom anything coherent. In fact, Trevor pulled another packet out from the fridge. Before Mati could stop him, he ate that one too.

“Trevor, stop, that's disgusting.” 

“Tastes fine to me.” 

“I'll go buy more yogurt, just please stop eating ketchup.”


End file.
